


Помрачение

by Ampaseh



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Sex Pollen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Они не знают, что с ними и почему это началось. Единственное, что они знают — им нужно трахнуться,прямо сейчас.





	Помрачение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054705) by [aestivali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву-2018 для команды [Force and Strength](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216166226.htm?oam#more5).

Горячо, тесно, кожа к коже — помрачение швырнуло их в объятья друг друга. Они голые, скользкие от пота и смазки, и трутся друг о друга слишком поспешно и судорожно, чтобы перейти к чему-то поважней. Альфреда захлёстывает ощущениями, но остатки здравого смысла подсказывают: этим дело не кончится. 

Он обхватывает ладонью их твёрдые члены, оба сразу, и Брюс, ахнув, утыкается лбом Альфреду в плечо.  
— Да, да, потрогай меня… — свистяще шепчет Брюс, но Альфреду уже не требуется поощрение — он и так двигает кулаком вверх-вниз.

Брюс стонет в ответ. Альфред почти не слышит его, почти ничего не понимает, кроме одного — здесь, сейчас, в его руках мужчина, которого он вырастил, с ума сходит от похоти. Но остановиться и подумать он не в силах.

— Этого мало, — бормочет Брюс, его тёмные глаза блестят. — Мне нужно больше.  
Альфред сжимает кулак крепче, двигает им быстрей.  
— Просто кончайте.  
И Брюс слушается, пачкая его пальцы спермой, но помрачение не рассеивается. Он вцепляется в Альфреда столь отчаянно, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. Может, так и есть.

— Пожалуйста, Альфред, — просит Брюс, и никогда прежде в его голосе не было столько мольбы.  
Альфреда и самого ещё лихорадит. Он знает, что этого тоже не хватит — им обоим.  
— Простите меня, — тяжело выдыхает Альфред и толкается внутрь.


End file.
